dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Seneschal/@comment-5847779-20150507135645/@comment-76.194.238.54-20150528040802
All of you guys are acting really airheaded and dodgy with your responses. Here is a definite answer for the original question. I'll put forth a few conjectures/rules for this explanation: Let's suppose that there is a finite number of souls in the world that Gransys resides (there could be infinite souls, but that requires a bit more thinking to wrap your head around) All life and death is attributed to the Seneschal's means that everything born was created consciously, thus every type of lifeform has a greater purpose in any Seneschal's divine plan We will also be disregarding Dark Arisen, but there is room to add to this theory after you've gotten the jist of this theory. The lore/world of Dragon's Dogma is a world that runs on Buddhism reincarnation stuff. Once people are dead, the souls are just kinda in static time/space and get redistributed into the world as reincarnations. That also means that the world will loop in whatever pattern forever, based on the souls available. The Seneschal, the Godlike being of this world, uses their finite willpower to plan out how the next set of years (until their eventual decline and death) will turn out. Once the Seneschal finds themself towards the end of what their willpower can manage, they are given an option to opt--out of Godhood and into Nirvana, truly winning the game. Once the Seneschal is in decline mode, they will create a Dragon. The Dragon is one type of lifeform, only one of it's kind in existence at one time in a given land. So, as you can tell, the Dragon must be a pretty important creation for there only one to be needed! Not only does that Dragon need to understand the system, but it also has to be impossibly strong and fierce. Someone who showed enough will and chosen as an Arisen by the past Dragon, has defeated the Dragon, traded words with the current Seneschal, yet failed to have a will strong enough to surpass the current Seneschal during their final trial. And remember, you can't take the trial unless you agree to, everyone that has come to the Seneschal is promised a peaceful remainder of their life, and has to walk through everyone they met in their Arisen journey to take the final trial. So let's rewind, the Seneschal's will is starting to get too low to keep up the peace in the land for much longer, he need's a new Seneschal to take his place, he needs someone that can fit the bill, someone that can do everything he's done and more (defeating him, the strongest being in existence), how does he do it? Going through all the souls would take forever, they also need real human experience, someone who is cemented in their willpower, well, we need to create an arisen, how do we do that? We need someone who knows all about being an arisen that can find a good candidate and put them through the crucible, trial by fire style. A past Arisen should suffice. The Wyrmking, slayer of the first dragon and father of modern Gransys, might be Grigori (although, that may be unlikely, since he reigned as ruler of the land afterwards), or some other countless dead Arisen, we can also assume that Savan isn't from the same version of Gransys, because there have been only 3 recorded Dragon active time periods. The first was slain by Wyrmking, and then the second two were both Grigori. In conclusion: the great Dragon is always a past Arisen, whether that Arisen was taken from a different parallel world Gransys or is a character from Gransys' history isn't very relevant to the plot, although both options would be suffice. The dragon is only active when directly needed to make sure the Arisen is heading towards their fate (urging the Arisen to take up arms after waking, goading the Arisen at the wallcastle and kidnaping their beloved before the final battle). A Dragon is only summoned into the world when the Seneschal needs an heir. If an Arisen fails the Seneschal, then the Seneschal turns that Arisen into a dragon because, hey, the Seneschal still needs an Arisen heir, the last dragon is gone, I need another one! Hey, let's use this pretty strong Arisen that almost defeated me as the next dragon, that way the next guy that comes up here will be even stronger. Once an Arisen actually becomes the new Seneschal, they won't have to conjure up a Dragon for years, and when they do, there's already a plethora of dead Arisen souls that the new Seneschal can use to make the next dragon. You could also assume that the soul of is Grigori and possibl is used as the initial dragon for every Seneschal, and that Grigori is the only one used as the eternally returning Dragon until the Seneschal defeats another strong Arisen and that is the designated soul until another Arisen is defeated by a Seneschal. But since all Arisen are forced to restart at a checkpoint, let's assume that all player controlled Arisen will defeat the last Seneschal, that would mean that every Grigori dragon ever fought by a player, is always the same soul.